


Just One of Those Nights

by xypeilo



Series: The Little Things [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets another nightmare and Erwin is always there for him when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any mistakes, I just went over this like...once.

Levi shot up from his sleep, panting and sweating profusely. He clutched his chest, and felt his heart pounding violently, rattling the bones throughout his body that ached with sleep. The nightmares wouldn't stop; they persisted each night. They were odd and unrealistic but they were vivid; there were tall creatures with an odd resemblance to humans. They moved aimlessly throughout the Earth until a prey was spotted; some would dwaddle towards it and others would charge after it animalistically. Every single dream, Erwin was the prey. And every single time, Erwin was killed--whether he was caught and eatened or there was a malfunction in the strange mechanical gear they used to get around.

Levi felt a warm hand on his back, causing him to flinch and spin around to find Erwin--alive.

"Is it the nightmares again?" Erwin's voice was drenched with sleep, but Levi found his heavy voice soothing. It made him believe that the nightmares were nothing but nightmares--Erwin was here. Erwin was alive. But the images of him being eaten haunted his mind; A giant would tightly clutch his torso, breaking every single rib and tearing off his head with their front teeth with such ease as if pulling a grape from its stem--or when a malfunction would occur in his gear, making him fall head first fifty feet to the ground. Every single time, Levi would try his best to protect Erwin--and every single time, he would fail.

Levi grabbed Erwin's hand tightly and started to cry. His shoulders started shake as his sobs grew louder. Erwin immediately sat up and grabbed Levi, setting him down onto his lap and hugged him tightly. Levi desparately clutched him tighter as his sobs filled the silent room.

"I-I couldn't save y-you. Every...t-time--" More sobbing. "--I failed e-every time."

Erwin ran his fingers through Levi's hair as he gently placed kisses on his neck. "I'm right here, Levi. I'm not going anywhere, honey. Shhhh. Hey--" Erwin pulled him away to look at him in the eyes. "I'm right here."

Sniffling, Levi nodded. He stared into those vivid blue eyes highlighted by the moon's light that seeped through the blinds. Erwin was there--with him, and completely alive. No matter how many times Erwin died in his dreams nor how vivid they may seem--Erwin was always there when he woke up.

Erwin pulled him into a hug again and slowly rocked him side to side as he hummed a tune Levi favored too much; he stopped crying and sniffling--his eyelids grew heavier to the sound of the sweet unnamed lullaby.


End file.
